Cassiopeia/Development
Richard 'Brackhar' Hough Brackhar designed Cassiopeia |gameplay = Stash 'Stashu' Chelluck |narrative = Tom Barton |artwork = Sanketh Yayathi Michał Niewiara Blake Byun Tom Barton |visual = |voice = |Japanese Voice Actor}} }} Champion Sneak Peek: Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Cassiopeia, the Serpent's Embrace Sometimes here at Riot Games we get pulled in a lot of different directions. League of Legends summoners are a diverse group and it's a tough job to satisfy everyone's personal taste. Some people love horrid, monsters; some love , beautiful women; some gallant, knights, and still others fighting terrors. Now, since there are so many passionate summoners out there, we've decided to make this latest champion breaks down the barriers that separate these enthusiasts. Allow me to present the fruits of those labors: , the Serpent's Embrace. Whether you're a fan of maidens or monsters, this champion is sure to satisfy. Unless, of course, you're gun shy about ladies with scales, fangs, claws, and deadly, poisonous liquids. Then the two of you might need a little couples therapy. Mid-Season Magic When the enemy team is fleet of foot, is the serpent to call. With Cass, we're introducing an entirely new type of debilitation - - that negates an enemy's ability to , dash, or even take a friendly to safety for the duration of the debuff. Mid-Season Magic ;Abilities I= ;Serpentine Grace Cassiopeia gains movement speed per level. This does not stack with movement speed from items. |-|Q= ;Noxious Blast Cassiopeia blasts an area with after a brief delay, granting her increased movement speed if she hits an enemy champion. |-|W= ;Miasma Cassiopeia spews venom in an arc in front of her, leaving toxic clouds on the ground. Enemies in the clouds are continually afflicted with debilitating , them and them, prohibiting the use of movement abilities. They also take damage per second. |-|E= ;Twin Fang Cassiopeia lets loose a damaging attack at her target, healing her in the process. If , the target takes additional damage. If the target dies, Cassiopeia regains . |-|R= ;Petrifying Gaze Cassiopeia releases a swirl of magical energy from her eyes, any enemies in front of her if they're facing her and those with their backs turned. Media Videos= ;Related Videos Cassiopeia Art Spotlight| Cassiopeia Champion Spotlight| League of Legends - Dominion Cinematic Trailer HD ツ| Make History 2018 Mid-Season Invitational - League of Legends| |-|Gallery= Cassiopeia Concept 01.png|Cassiopeia Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Cassiopeia Concept 02.png|Cassiopeia Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Cassiopeia Concept 03.jpg|Cassiopeia Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Edmundo 'odnumde' Sanchez) Cassiopeia's Petrifying Gaze Texture Change.gif|Cassiopeia's Petrifying Gaze Texture Change on Graves Cassiopeia Sivir Descent into the Tomb.jpg|Cassiopeia "Descent into the Tomb" Illustration Cassiopeia The Shedding of Skin.jpg|Cassiopeia "The Shedding of Skin" Illustration (by Riot Artist Blake Byun) Ironstylus Cassiopeiasketch.jpg|Cassiopeia Sketch (by Riot Artist Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Cassiopeia Update Icon concept 01.jpg|Cassiopeia Update Icon Concept (by Riot Artist Aquatic Moon) Cassiopeia Eternum Splash concept 01.jpg|Eternum Cassiopeia Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Cassiopeia Eternum Splash concept 02.jpg|Eternum Cassiopeia Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Cassiopeia Eternum Splash concept 03.jpg|Eternum Cassiopeia Splash Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Jennifer Wuestling) Olaf OvE2 cover.jpg|Eternum Cassiopeia "Olaf vs Everything" Issue 2 Cover (by Riot Commissioned Artist Tom Barton) |-|Summoner Icons= Champie Cassiopeia profileicon.png|Champie Cassiopeia Eternum Cassiopeia profileicon.png|Eternum Cassiopeia |-|Emotes= Standard sticker 01.png|Cassiopeia (Message Boards) Category:Champion development Category:Cassiopeia